


Primus Inter Pares

by yucc



Series: minggu akamido 2015 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Crack, Dreams, F/M, Genderbending, Hari #1, M/M, Minggu AkaMido 2015, Prompt: Rakuzan
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bahkan di dunia ini, terdapat dua Akashi Seijuurou.</p><p>untuk <i>event</i> <strong>Minggu AkaMido 2015</strong>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primus Inter Pares

**Author's Note:**

> >   
> **Primus inter pares** is a Latin phrase meaning _first among equals_.

**Disklaimer:**

  * **Kuroko no Basuke (** **黒子のバスケ)** adalah karya _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_ yang diserialisasikan di _Weekly Shounen Jump_ dan satuannya dipublikasikan oleh _Shueisha_ serta animasinya dibuat oleh _Production I.G_.
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

Alkisah, di suatu tempat dengan pantai yang pasirnya putih dan laut yang airnya biru jernih, terdamparlah seorang pemuda dengan rambut hijau dan mata hijau dan kacamata berbingkai penuh. Pemuda itu mengerjap, sambil perlahan keseluruhan indranya kembali dan ia dapat merasakan pasir yang menggerayangi sekujur punggungnya—

_Oh, brengsek, ia tak memakai apa-apa untuk menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya._

Pada suatu kondisi yang biasa, (mungkin pada sebuah dunia yang mengenal permainan bola basket dan sekolah yang saling beradu dan jejak-jejak air mata di pipi pihak yang kalah) pemuda tinggi itu kemungkinan besar akan merah wajahnya kemudian berusaha mencari helai kain apapun untuk menutup dadanya yang terekspos pada udara bebas, kemudian lagi menaikkan kacamatanya yang sesungguhnya tidak melorot sambil menoleh kiri kanan berharap tidak ada yang memerhatikannya. Pada kondisi _luar biasa_ seperti ini, yang dapat pemuda itu rasakan adalah ketenangan tak beralasan dan rasa kepercayaan diri yang melewati batas hingga ia tidak merasakan malu sedikit pun.

Pemuda itu beranjak duduk seraya membersihkan butir-butir pasir yang melekat pada punggungnya. Ia menyadari kacamatanya ternoda oleh, lagi-lagi, butir-butir pasir, _menyusahkan_. Sang pemuda mengedarkan pandangan, menemukan bahwa di belakangnya laut atau malah samudera terbentang tanpa ujung dan di depannya pepohonan berbeda ukuran tinggi tumbuh. Helaan napas dikeluarkan oleh pemuda tersebut ketika ia mulai memahami bahwa pilihannya hanyalah menyelami lautan atau melintasi hutan, sama-sama jalan buntu sebenarnya.

Dengan memegangi kepala, pemuda berambut hijau itu bangkit berdiri, _kepalanya terasa kosong dan berat dan berputar di saat bersamaan_. Ia melangkah satu kali, kemudian seolah terdetonasi oleh tapak kakinya, pantai itu bergetar, bervibrasi sampai membuat sang pemuda jatuh terjengkang ke belakang. Hamparan pasir yang menutupi pantai mendadak berubah menjadi barisan kartu-kartu remi, _as, satu hingga sepuluh, jack, queen, king,_ seolah pengetahuan mengenai formasi kartu masuk semua dan mengacaukan kepalanya, _tapi mana kartu joker_ —

Pemuda beriris hijau tersebut terduduk di salah satu kartu as merah, lalu mengerjapkan mata, dan mendapati selayaknya pasir yang telah menghilang, butiran putih pun tak lagi tertempel di permukaan lensa kacamatanya.

Di seberang pemuda itu berdiri sosok pemuda lain yang sejatinya lebih tua dari pemuda yang berambut hijau. Tangan pemuda asing itu, pemuda dengan warna mata dan rambut yang sama-sama abu-abu, terlipat di depan dada dengan cukup angkuh. Tatapan yang terarah pada pemuda berambut hijau membuat pemuda itu mendadak merasakan iritasi juga kekesalan.

“Kulihat selera _orang itu_ ternyata adalah fragmen masa lalu yang,” jeda dibuat disertai dengan mata memicing, “bertelanjang … dada.”

Pemuda yang memanglah benar tengah bertelanjang dada tersebut merasa tersinggung, meski, sekali lagi, memanglah benar demikian keadaannya sekarang. Pertanyaan ia lontarkan dengan nada menggerutu, “Kau siapa?”

Orang dengan rambut kelabu di depan sana memutar bola mata dan berdecak, “Ya, ya, terima kasih pada _orang itu_ yang menyuruhku tak melakukan hal berarti saat semifinal jadi kau tak kenal siapa aku.”

Sang pemuda berambut hijau mengerutkan kening, tambah tak mengerti akan apa yang tengah terjadi sekarang ini. “Tak bisakah kaubicara hal yang kupahami?”

Pemuda berambut kelabu itu mendengus, “Memang kau tidak dalam kondisi boleh tahu satu informasi pun. Sekarang ajukan permintaan.”

 _Oke_ , sungguh, semua ini terlihat semakin menggelikan dan _bodoh sekali_ —

“—Oh, dan karena otakku bukan otak mesum seperti adik kelas gila itu, kuberikan kau pakaian.”

—ya, ya, dan bodoh sekali karena saat itu juga si pemuda berambut hijau mendadak mengenakan pakaian lengkap seperti, seperti, _seperti prajurit perang?_

“Sekarang ajukan permintaan,” ulang pemuda berambut kelabu tadi, masih dengan ekspresi seolah berada di sini lebih lama bisa membuat kulitnya terbakar.

Si rambut hijau sesungguhnya masih tak bisa mencerna situasi yang tengah ia hadapi, tapi kesempatan seperti ini sepertinya tidak bijak kalau ia sia-siakan begitu saja.

“Jelaskan semuanya padaku.”

“Permintaan ditolak.”

Alis pemuda beriris hijau tersebut berkedut dan sekalimat protes lepas dari bibirnya, “Kau bilang ‘ajukan permintaan’—“

“Oh, aku lupa. Permintaan yang kauajukan haruslah sesuai dengan kehendak _orang itu_. Di luar hal-hal yang ia mau, permintaan otomatis ditolak.”

 _Siapa pula ‘orang itu’?!_ Sungguh, si rambut hijau tak peduli sama sekali karena kondisi di sekitarnya sekarang sangat sangat sangat aneh, tak bisa dimengerti, dan benar-benar terasa seperti suatu lelucon kurang ajar.

“Pulangkan aku.”

“Permintaan ditolak.”

Di saat si pemuda berkacamata mau membuka mulut lagi, yang berambut abu-abu keburu memotong dengan nada tidak sabaran, “Sudahlah, aku muak. Anggap saja kau mengajukan permintaan untuk tahu siapa dirimu. Namamu Midorima Shintarou. Selamat tinggal.”

Pemuda yang namanya ternyata Midorima itu memasang raut tidak mengerti sebelum tiba-tiba realisasi datang ke dalam kepalanya dan oh, _oh_ , begitu ia tahu namanya ia pun mengerti siapa dia dan bagaimana kehidupannya yang _biasa_ dan hal-hal lainnya. Namun demikian, sebelum sempat mengorganisir pikirannya, orang berwarna mata kelabu tadi keburu menghilang, begitu juga dengan latar tempat di sekitar Midorima yang berganti menjadi sebuah perkotaan futuristik, hilang sudah aroma asin dari laut ataupun jejak kartu yang menjadi lantai pijakan sebelumnya.

—

Midorima tahu betul bahwa ia adalah _shooting guard_ dari SMA Shuutoku, nomor punggung tujuh, dan ada di tahun keduanya sebagai murid sekolah menengah atas. Midorima pun mengenali orang yang tadi bicara tidak jelas dengannya sebagai Mayuzumi Chihiro, salah satu anggota tim inti basket Rakuzan saat Midorima masih kelas satu. Yang ia tidak mengerti adalah, _apa-apaan dengan semua ini?!_ Tolonglah, seingatnya terakhir kali sebelum ia masuk ke situasi ini, Cancer sedang ada di peringkat pertama.

Midorima melangkahkan kaki menyusuri jalan yang ada di kota tempat ia lagi-lagi terdampar. Sekalipun terlihat sibuk dengan mobil yang berlalu-lalang di udara, _mungkin ini semua imajinasinya di siang bolong yang jadi kenyataan tapi sayangnya ia tahu betul ia tak pernah membuang waktu hanya untuk mengandai-andai, oh, baiklah_ , tak ada suara sedikit pun yang dapat Midorima dengar dari tempat ini.

Sang _shooting guard_ berulang kali meyakinkan diri bahwa ini semua hanyalah lelucon April Mop (yang notabene baru berakhir beberapa hari lalu) yang telat dikerjakan.

“—Oh, hei, Midorima!”

… Hayama Kotarou, _iya, bagus, datangkan saja semua orang Rakuzan ke sini sekarang juga_ , gerutu Midorima dongkol dalam hati.

Midorima mengabaikan Hayama yang tampaknya masih semangat mengikuti dengan berjalan tak jauh di sebelahnya. Memanfaatkan kakinya yang lebih panjang, Midorima melangkah lebih cepat dan masih saja dibuntuti oleh sang pemain Rakuzan.

Hayama sepertinya tahu akan kesengajaan Midorima meningkatkan kecepatan jalan, sampai-sampai pemuda itu terkekeh ketika menyesuaikan langkah dengan Midorima.

“Eh, mau mencari nona, ya?”

_Nona?! Siapa lagi itu astaga—_

“Maaf, aku tidak sedang mencari siapa-siapa,” balas Midorima cukup ketus, kesal juga bertemu dengan orang yang sedari tadi sesungguhnya tak ingin ia jumpai.

“Ah, kalau mau cari nona, nona sedang ada di istana,” Hayama berlari kecil, lalu berdiri di hadapan Midorima hingga si rambut hijau otomatis harus menghentikan jalan sejenak. Pemain Rakuzan tersebut menyeringai, kemudian berjalan mundur sambil melambai-lambai pada Midorima.

“Semoga beruntung, ya!”

Ketika Hayama mulai menghilang dari pandangan, latar yang ada di sekitar Midorima berganti pula, seperti di film-film begitu _, super, super aneh, mungkin karena ia tidak menenteng_ lucky item _apapun sekarang_ , berganti menjadi sebuah area taman, dengan air mancur cukup besar yang tengah memancar di sebelahnya kini.

Midorima memutar kepala sekali untuk melihat sekitar dengan terus-terusan berharap ia bisa kembali ke dunianya, tempat dengan kewarasan dan bola basket dan pelajaran biologi fisika kimia alih-alih taman tidak jelas seperti di sini.

“HA! Midorima Shintarou!”

“Nebuya, jangan pakai suara besar-besar. Nona bisa marah nantinya.”

Midorima sungguh-sungguh sudah tak tahan lagi dengan semua ini dan spontan bertanya, “Siapa ’nona’ itu—“

“Mungkin yang mereka maksud adalah aku, Shintarou.”

Pemuda berkacamata tersebut mengalihkan iris hijaunya pada asal suara, ke sosok bergaun merah yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Langkah demi langkah perempuan yang mendekatinya itu bisu, tanpa suara, dan harus Midorima akui, _e-elegan_. Midorima mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi memerhatikan kaki dengan balutan sepatu berhak, berpindah ke wajah orang yang sesungguhnya sudah ia duga adalah dalang di balik semua ini.

Ada dwiwarna percaya diri yang terarah padanya, seolah rambut panjang sepunggung yang berkibar ditiup angin adalah hal yang natural, _seolah Akashi Seijuurou bergender perempuan bukanlah suatu anomali di dunia ini?!_

“Lama tak berjumpa, Shintarou,” Akashi berucap saat sudah di hadapannya, dan kedua orang yang mendampinginya tadi, Nebuya dan Mibuchi, telah menghilang dari taman.

Baru saja Midorima ingin melontarkan apa yang biasa ia ucapkan ketika bertemu dengan Akashi, yakni _nama_ , “A—“

“Bagaimana kalau kita sekarang bermain _shogi_ dulu?”

Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, lagi-lagi latar tempat berubah macam disulap saja, hingga Midorima kini duduk di sebuah kursi empuk dengan meja dan sosok Akashi di hadapannya. Di atas meja sudah tersedia papan _shogi_ lengkap dengan bidak-bidaknya, semua terlihat mahal dan bahkan melebihi set papan yang pernah ia gunakan bersama Akashi semasa di SMP Teikou.

“Kau bisa memulai duluan, Shintarou.”

Midorima berkedip, kemudian mengarahkan pandangan menusuk pada Akashi sebelum berkata, “Apakah kau sebegitu yakinnya akan menang hingga menyuruhku menjalankan bidak duluan, Akashi?”

Akashi tersenyum, dan _sungguh_ , senyum itu tampak sedikit berbeda di wajah Akashi _yang ini_ , yang tidak dihiasi dengan garis wajah khas anak laki-laki.

“Memang benar. Tapi mungkin aku sedikit berharap kau yang akan menang, Shintarou. Karena bila saja kaukeluar sebagai pihak yang kalah, aku terpaksa harus memenggal kepalamu,” balas Akashi tenang sambil mengarahkan kedua mata berbeda warnanya pada Midorima, dengan gaya yang persis seperti saat dahulu ia bilang mau mencungkil bola matanya di semifinal Winter Cup.

Sang _shooting guard_ bergidik, namun tentu saja ia berusaha menyembunyikan momen saat ia merasakan bahwa mungkin saja Akashi memang serius dengan perkataannya.

“Dan aku serius,” timpal Akashi lagi, seolah bisa membaca pikiran Midorima barusan.

“…”

 _Klak, klak_ , bunyi bidak Midorima dan Akashi yang bertemu dengan permukaan papan terdengar menggema di ruangan. Midorima memandangi bidak-bidaknya dengan serius, _bukan, bukan karena takut dipenggal atau apalah, tapi lebih karena memang ia sungguh ingin mengalahkan Akashi_.

_Klak, klak—_

“Skak.”

Midorima berkedip, iris hijaunya memandang cukup tak percaya dengan hasil yang baru saja terjadi di atas papan. Untuk ke sekiansekiansekiansekian kalinya, ia kembali kalah di tangan Akashi. Pemuda berambut hijau itu mendongak dan mendapati sebuah senyum simpul di wajah Akashi, _Akashi versi wanita_.

“Kau kalah, Shintarou.”

Midorima mendengus, sebab sekalipun ia mau membantah, faktanya memang ia baru saja kalah.

“Sekarang aku terpaksa harus benar-benar memenggal kepalamu.”

Sang _shooting guard_ spontan melotot, benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa yang tadi itu serius dan bukan lelucon sarkastis Akashi belaka., “A—“

Terdengar suara derit pintu ruangan yang dibuka dan satu sosok pemuda lain masuk ke dalam ruangan. Penghuni baru ruangan tersebut memakai apa yang dapat Midorima kategorikan sebagai topeng algojo, _jadi ia sungguhan mau dipenggal—kegilaan macam apa ini—?!_

Midorima merasakan ia ditarik paksa untuk berdiri oleh pemuda yang sebenarnya lebih pendek darinya tapi memiliki kekuatan yang ternyata lebih besar dari yang diperlihatkan oleh ukuran tubuhnya. Pemuda berkacamata itu merasakan dirinya setengah diseret, membuatnya otomatis mengeluarkan kembali protes, “A—“

“—Ah, tapi, Shintarou, kupikir-pikir lagi, bagaimana kalau aku memberimu kesempatan sekali lagi,” Akashi menawarkan dengan senyum di wajah, kemudian mengalihkan pandang pada orang yang tengah mencengkeram lengan Midorima, “kakak setuju?”

Orang yang ada tepat di samping Midorima kemudian mengangkat topeng yang menutupi wajahnya, memperlihatkan wajah yang—

 _Akashi Seijuurou?!_ Dengan rambut merah pendek dan sepasang mata merah dan segala aura yang meneriakkan Akashi semasa di Teikou kelas satu dan dua….

Akashi yang memeganginya, _Akashi yang laki-laki_ , mengangguk, lalu menatap iris hijau pemuda di sampingnya.

“Dengarkan dulu penawaran adikku, Midorima.”

Bahkan Midorima sudah tidak mengerti lagi kalau ia memanggil nama Akashi, siapakah yang akan menoleh merasa terpanggil.

“Sederhana saja, Shintarou,” ujar Akashi _versi perempuan_ yang segera mengambil kembali atensi Midorima padanya, “tebak nama kami berdua.”

 _Oh_ , memang sederhana, maka Midorima cepat saja mau membuka mulut sebelum akhirnya menutup lagi dan memikirkan matang-matang. Seaneh apapun dunia tempat ia terjebak ini, prospek kepala yang dipenggal itu selalu bukanlah suatu hal yang baik. Midorima melirik kedua Akashi dari sudut matanya secara bergantian, sambil mengira-kira apakah akan ada perbedaan nama di antara keduanya, atau—

Hari ini hari keberuntungan, _hari terberuntung_ , Cancer, maka mungkin tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba—

“Akashi Seijuurou.”

Akashi versi laki-laki menatap lurus ke arah Midorima, lalu bertanya, “Nama itu untuk yang mana?” dan ‘ _yang laki-laki atau yang perempuan?’_ tak diucapkan namun Midorima sudah mengerti.

“—Untuk kalian berdua.”

Keheningan seketika menyelimuti ruangan, membuat Midorima diam-diam merasakan dingin menerjang tengkuknya, andai saja jawabannya salah….

Alih-alih merasakan guilotin menempel di lehernya, Midorima malah mendapati suara tawa sopran milik Akashi versi wanita. Mungkin, mungkin sakit kagetnya dan segala ketidakwarasan yang melandanya sedari tadi, ia jadi tidak sempat memroses bagaimana dirinya didorong ke meja yang telah kosong tanpa set papan _shogi_ , bagaimana mendadak Akashi versi laki-laki memegang kiri dan kanan pinggangnya dan Akashi versi perempuan melingkarkan lengan di leher Midorima dari belakang.

Sebuah bisikan di telinga Midorima, “Selamat, kau benar, _Shin_ —“

Midorima bisa merasakan lehernya dikecup bibir Akashi versi perempuan, bisa merasakan wajahnya yang sudah sepanas penggorengan mungkin, bisa merasakan tangan Akashi versi laki-laki bergerak turun ke pahanya, bisa—

—

.

Midorima membuka mata yang ternyata sedari tadi tertutup, lalu berkali-kali mengerjap. Ia memutar iris hijaunya ke sekitar, mendapati dirinya sedang duduk di lantai kelas yang bukan kelasnya, _tapi setidaknya tetap kelas, dunia nyata, dunianya_. Ketika menyadari ia sudah kembali ke kenyataan, _untung, untung saja segalanya tadi hanyalah mimpi belaka_ , Midorima menghela napas lega.

Ia baru saja mau beranjak berdiri saat merasakan lengan yang melingkari perutnya mendadak mengerat. Sang siswa Shuutoku spontan menoleh ke belakang untuk mendapati sepasang mata merah dan poni merah yang lumayan panjang hingga mencapai mata, berada dekat sekali dengannya. Midorima memerhatikan orang itu lebih lekat lagi, sampai ia mencapai suatu kesadaran bahwa anak lelaki yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang tersebut, mengenakan seragam SMP Teikou.

Belum sempat Midorima menenangkan diri yang sudah mau _freak out_ secepat-cepatnya, dagunya terasa ditarik pelan, membuatnya mau tak mau menghadap kembali lurus ke depan, bertatapan dengan sepasang mata merah di wajah yang lain, wajah dengan poni yang pendek, cukup kontras dengan sosok yang tengah memeluk perutnya. Sekilas melihat, sang pencetak tiga poin Shuutoku tersebut mengetahui bahwa siswa di hadapannya mengenakan seragam SMA Rakuzan.

Tatapan Akashi versi Rakuzan begitu intens, tak sempat memberi ruang bagi Midorima untuk mengatur warna wajah yang pasti sudah semerah apel kesukaan orang di depannya ini, dan pelukan di perutnya terasa begitu … _protektif_ dan Midorima dandandan Midorima merasa kepalanya serasa berputar, menghadapi satu Akashi saja ia sudah pusing tujuh keliling apalagi dua Akashi dan kali ini bukan secara konotasi melainkan secara denotasi, secara harafiah, dan maka—

Midorima Shintarou pingsan (begitu saja) (dalam posisi bersandar di dada Akashi versi Teikou) (dalam posisi memangku Akashi versi Rakuzan) (tak sempat lagi mendengar tawa pelan yang dipertukarkan kedua Akashi yang mengapit tubuhnya).

—

(Iya, Midorima Shintarou, pemuda setinggi 195 sentimeter dan massa sebesar 79 kilogram, sungguhan _pingsan_.)

(… _begitu saja._ )

**Author's Note:**

> 1) ... it started off as a serious fic and ended up as a crack fic. i'm so sorry otl.  
> 2) ini fanfic kedua buat prompt rakujan. yang pertama ga jadi dipublikasikan karena lebih parah dari ini kacaunya.  
> 3) iya, judul serta summary dengan isinya kagak nyambung samsek.  
> 4) anggap aja ini pemanasan buat yang aneh-aneh lainnya dari yucchi.  
> 5) karena harem midorima berupa dua sosok sei itu nikmat lol.  
>  ~~6) aku angkat tangan sama nih tema rakujan. bhay.~~
> 
> .
> 
> terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai sini! :)
> 
> ps: apa sih itu Minggu AkaMido 2015? kunjungi [ link ini](https://www.facebook.com/events/285943234862681/)! ;)


End file.
